


I don’t know what to even call this

by Vintage_Love



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathrooms, Comfort, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, long car rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Love/pseuds/Vintage_Love
Summary: Changbin needs to pee while in the car with his boyfriend, Chan!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I don’t know what to even call this

Changbin lied his head on the head of the car seat. He has to piss. Like really bad. 

He and Chan has been on the road for hours without stopping. Chan wants to get back at least to where he can see a building.

Changbin knows this. But he really can’t wait. He feels like he’s just gonna let go.

But he had to wait, if he let go he’d probably have to help clean the car when they got home. He wasn’t up to doing that.

As Chan drove Changbin tried to close his legs tighter, as if they weren’t right enough. “Chan, do you know how much longer?”  
“No, I’m sorry. I’m really trying here.”  
“It’s okay. I mean if I was driving I would do the same. But I’m not in an ideal position.” Changbin said changing his position so he was comfortable and could still hold.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d get to this. I’m really trying but I’ll treat you when we get home.” Chan said.  
“To what?” A smirk grew on Changbins face.  
He just smiled and laughed at the reaction Changbin had.

Although Changbin cared about nothing in the world right now. Not even his boyfriend. Song writing hasn’t even came across his mind, not the whole trip.

He felt some escape. He whined at the pain. “Babe, how much longer, I don’t know if I can wait anymore.”  
“My GPS says that we have maybe an hour before we are home.”

Changbin looked up from his feet and saw that they were in a city again. He was relieved. Maybe too much, as soon as he relaxed more came out causing him to whine once more.

Chan pulled up behind a car in traffic before looking behind him. He saw a towel in the car, from the time Jisung was cleaning the car.

“Use this.” Chan said handing Changbin the tattered towel.  
Changbin stared at it. “Are you sure? I’m willing to help but do I have to help clean the car?”  
“No, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
“Okay.”

Changbin put some of the towel under him and the rest in front of his crotch. He started to go. The towel turned a darker shade of blue.

But now there’s an issue. The towel has already soaked what it could. Changbin noticed this a crossed his legs after moving the towel.

“You done?”  
“No, the towel already soaked up what it would.”  
“Just finish, Binnie, I’m not mad.”  
“I really don’t want the seat wet.” Changbin argued.

Changbin threw the towel in the back seat. And he was facing a worse issue. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t hold the rest forever.

Chan looked at him. “You good.”  
“I think so.” Changbin said as he found a better position to sit.  
“You want the towel again?”  
“No, it’s soaked.”

For about five minutes Changbin sat without an issue. He felt an issue as soon as the car hit a speed bump. Whining and wincing in pain as his bladder let more escape.

Chan pulled up to a fast food place. “Come on.”  
“No I just wanna go home. My pants are soaked and people are going to laugh and stare.”

Chan got out of the car and went to the passenger side. “Do I care what other people think? No, you’re still Changbin so please come on I don’t want you in pain.”  
“But I’m scared other people will say something.” Changbin said.  
“Don’t listen to people. That’s the last thing that you need to be doing.” 

Chan held out his hand so Changbin could walk with him. They walked slowly to the door. Chan opened the door and went in after him.

They went straight into the bathroom. But as soon as Changbin got in his bladder gave in. Releasing what he had left from before.

He looked at Chan. “Don’t worry about it lets just go.”

They walked out the restaurant’s door and had a less painful ride back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I got this from a Tumblr prompt and took it a farther I guess. 
> 
> Here it is 
> 
> https://peeprompts.tumblr.com/post/638340314286981120/idk-why-but-i-like-the-idea-of-a-character-having


End file.
